The Beach Festival
by Hoshi Tsuki
Summary: Summer is here. The beach festival is here. What a wonderful time to go out and enjoy the breezy cool air of the ocean breeze. Sanity and lover boy Ren enjoy their time at the beach with admiration and loyalty. In the other hand their good friends Yuki an
1. Chapter 1

Some background info:

Ren and his best friend Whyte (both 18, Ren is older) were looking for an apartment to rent (they are going to college; they're freshman) but couldn't find any that they can really afford. They were talking about their problem and this pretty young lady who appeared to be around her twenties (actually she's 25 years old) overheard them She told them that they can live with her and her niece because they need help to pay for their house. (Two-story house; five bedrooms) The two boys thought about it for sometimes and finally agree. So now they are living with the lady (Kerrith) and her 16 years old niece, Sanity. Sanity was shocked when she heard about them coming to live with her and her aunt but later she grew to enjoy their presence. As weeks passed by since the day Ren and Whyte started to live with them, Ren and Sanity discovered their feelings for each other. About a year have passed. Ren and Sanity are now in love.

Summer time

Sanity and her best friend Yuki were walking on a sidewalk through a public park. Trees surrounded both sides of the sidewalk. "There's going to be a beach festival tomorrow. Are you and Ren going to go?" she asked Sanity.

"Really? A beach festival?" wondered Sanity.

"Yea," replied Yuki.

"I don't know," said Sanity.

"You have to go. It'll be fun. Besides I'm going to take Whyte with me whether he likes it or not but I bet he will go if I tell him that there will be a lot of hot girls there," laughed Yuki.

"Why will you tell him that? I thought you two were dating so..."

"Yea we are, but our relationship is not serious or anything. I still look at guys while he look at other girls. I don't mind at all. Although I do get piss sometimes. Let just say our relationship isn't really a boyfriend girlfriend thing, it's more like a friend relationship," said Yuki.

"Then why do you call him your boyfriend?" asked Sanity.

"So are you two going to go?" Yuki asked ignoring her question.

"I guess I can ask him. It does sound like fun," said Sanity.

"It is, " assured Yuki. " It starts at two but the events are mostly for little kids until five where the festival is more of a teenagers adult thing."

"Oh," replied Sanity.

"You know what. I'll just come over to your house tomorrow before five and then we can go together," said Yuki.

"Ok," replied Sanity unsure.

In Ren's bedroom; nighttime

"A beach festival?" Ren asked Sanity. Ren was sitting on a chair near his desk with his computer while Sanity sat on the end of his bed facing him. "Yea," she replied.

"I don't mind going," he said.

"Huh?" asked Sanity confuses.

"You want to go don't you? " he asked.

"Yea, " she said softly.

Ren smiled. "Ok then. Let's go tomorrow."

Sanity smiled too. "Okay," she said cheerfully. She stood up to leave, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied. Sanity was going to leave his room but halted and ran back to him to kiss him goodnight. As she pulled away he grabbed onto her and kissed her. He finally let go of her. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself," he said apodictically. Sanity just smile. "That's okay. Goodnight," she said and left. Walking down the hallway to her room she bumped into Whyte. He had just finished taking a shower. His silver white hair was wet. He only wore a pair of checker P.J. pants and had a towel around his neck. He wasn't wearing any shirt. Sanity noticed it and blushed. Whyte noticed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright," he replied. Then he asked, "Why are you still blushing when you see me or Ren not wearing a shirt after we take a shower? We've been living here for about a year. You should have gotten use to it by now."

"I don't know. I guess I haven't," she replied softly. Whyte laughed. "Well goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite," he said and walked toward his room. "Goodnight," said Sanity.

"I can't believe Sanity hasn't gotten use to us without wearing a shirt," Whyte told Ren from Ren's door. Ren was lying on his bed with the light off. " I just bumped into her a while ago and I saw her blushed. I would have thought she had gotten use to it by now." Whyte watched Ren in silent then said, "Hey! Are you even listening to me? I know you're not asleep Renho." (Renho is Ren real name. They call him Ren for short.)

"Shut up," Ren replied. " I'm trying to sleep so go away."

Whyte sighed, "Alright. All right. Goodnight then." He left closing Ren's door.

Ren closed his eyes. NO she hasn't gotten use to it. I don't really mind though, he thought with a smile.

In Sanity's living room; Yuki is there too

"What! A beach festival? Why didn't you two tell me?" Whyte asked Ren and Sanity.

"I forgot," replied Ren. Sanity didn't say anything.

"Yes, and we are going to go Whyte," said Yuki.

"Well of course. I wouldn't want to miss those hot girls at the beach," he replied with a grinned. Yuki got mad and said, "And I wouldn't want to miss those hot guys. So let's go." Whyte also got kind of jealous and angry when Yuki said that.

"Now?" asked Whyte.

"Yes, now! It's five o'clock," replied Yuki. She grabbed onto Whyte's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Those two sure have a weird relationship," commented Ren.

"Yes," agreed Sanity. She added, "But I know they really like each others even though they don't always see eyes to eyes."

Ren nodded. "Well, let's get going. I wouldn't want Yuki barging in and telling us to hurry up."

Sanity nodded. "Yea. She's scary when she's angry."

"Same goes with you," said Ren. Sanity glared at Ren. "What is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

Ren just smiled. "Nothing," he replied. He took her hand and led her out the door.

At the beach festival. Sun is setting.

There were many teenagers and adults at the festival. The little kids had already gone home. There were a large stage on the beach sand and a large dancing floor. Around the dancing floor were many round tables covered with white, light blue and yellow table clothes. Five chairs were set around each table. There were many booths as well. Selling booths, food booths and game booths. Long large torches of fires were also lit up around the beach festival along with many lights. Yuki was wearing a mini black skirt and a sexy red tank top with a rather low V shape cut in the front. Her short dirty blonde hair was left down. Whyte had on a black jean and a sleeveless black shirt. Sanity also had on a dark blue mini skirt but her wasn't as short as Yuki. She also wore a light purple tank top with a black sweater that wasn't zipped up. Her medium long auburn hair was left down as well. She also wore dark brown boots. Ren had on a pair of blue jean with a blue long sleeve button up shirt. He left the first four buttons unbutton which reveal a black choker with a red pendent and his collar bone. Whyte and Yuki headed toward the dance floor while Sanity and Ren were walking around the booths. "Let's go watch the sun set. We can come back later," said Ren. "Sure," replied Sanity. They waked down to the shoreline and sat down on the sand watching the sun set.

"It's so pretty. I never seen such a pretty sun set in my life," exclaimed Sanity. " I guess it's because I'm watching it with you," she told Ren. Ren smiled at her and took her into his arms holding her tenderly and tightly. Sanity just laid her head against his chest. For minutes they watched the sun set in tranquil and silence.

"I just want to stay like this forever. Holding you in my arms and staying in this serene place, " Ren whispered into Sanity's ears.

"And where no one can disturb us," continued Sanity. They both stared into each other's eyes smiling. Ren leaned toward her and tenderly kissed her forehead then give her a quick soft kiss on the lips.

"I wonder where those two went," Yuki told Whyte but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring at this pretty girl with medium black hair sitting alone at a table. Yuki noticed Whyte looking at her and whacked him in the head and left.

"What did she do that for?" he asked himself. He sighed and walked over to the girl.

"Stupid Whyte. Whenever he see a pretty girl he lose all focus," Yuki whispered to herself. She stopped at her tracks and looked back. She saw Whyte walking up to the girl and quickly started walking again. Fine, you can have her. There are many hot guys here anyways. I can get any one I want, she thought angrily.

"Hi. Why are you sitting here all alone?" Whyte asked the girl. He sat down on a chair next to hers.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just waiting for a friend," she replied. He's hot, she thought

"A boy friend?" asked Whyte.

"No. Just a girl friend," replied the girl. "Hey do you want to dance?" she asked Whyte. " I haven't dance at all since I got here."

"Sure," he replied. The girl took him by his had and led him to the dance floor.

Sanity and Ren were walking around the booths again looking at stuffs. "It's so pretty," exclaimed Sanity as she picked up a shell choker and showed it to Ren. She then asked the seller, "How much is it?"

"Fifteen dollars," he replied. Just for this choker? thought Sanity.

Ren took the choker from Sanity's hand and put it around her neck. He then paid the seller fifteen dollars.

"Ren?" wondered Sanity. She was surprise that he bought it.

"It looks good on you," he replied. "Let's go look at other stuffs shall we?" He took Sanity's hand and led her to another booth where they looked at collections of pretty rocks and shells. The shells and rocks were all label. Some pretty smooth and shiny shell shaped like a cone with pink and lavender color blend with a milky white color in a small box caught Ren's attention. Label on the front of the box facing the costumer was a label that read Eternity Shell with a brief description of the shell. Ren read, "The everlasting shell of eternity. The shell of love. Legends have it that when one give the shell to their love it will bind them for eternity." Ren smiled at the description and picked one of the shells up to look closer at it. Sanity came closer to him and looked at the shell he held in his hand. "What a pretty shell," she told him.

"Yes it is," he replied. "Read the description. I find it quite interesting." Sanity read the description and smiled. "That's so sweet. " She looked at the price label next to the shell. A dollar, she thought. I guess it's a fair price for a love shell. She picked up one of the shell and paid one of the three sellers. Ren was surprised she bought it. "You bought it?"

"Yea and I'm giving it to you," she said handing it to Ren. Ren just smiled and gladly took it. The seller that Sanity bought it from heard what she just said and smiled. "Do you want a container to go with the shell?" she asked. Sanity and Ren stared at the seller. She brought out a small clear bottle that seems to be made out of glass. Inside the bottle was some beige sand and a small branch with small pink flowers and green leaves that almost reached to the top. "What is it for?" asked Ren. "To place you shell in it. It's big enough to fit the shell," she answered. "The bottle just cost an extra dollar and fifty cents but in your case I'll give it to you for free." She leaned toward them and whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

Ren and Sanity smiled at each other. Ren handed the shell to lady who placed it carefully inside the bottle and sealed the opening with a beige cork. She gave it back to Ren. Ren then gave her the shell he was holding onto earlier. "I'll like to buy this one." The lady gladly took it and placed the shell in another bottle with the same features like the one Ren had. "This bottle is for free too." Ren thanks her and gave the bottle to Sanity. "Now we're even," he told her. Sanity smiled at him. "Thanks. But where not even. I still have to pay you for the choker you bought me."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two but I wish you two good luck and that you two will be bind for eternity just like the shell description," said the lady.

Sanity blushed. "Thank you."

The woman smiled. "No problem. You two seem to be a sweet couple." Sanity blushed even more. "Well, bye," Sanity quickly said. "Bye," said Ren.

"Good-bye you two," said the lady. Ren and Sanity left with their shell inside the bottle. "She's so nice," Sanity told Ren. "I guess," he replied. Sanity jabbed him on the side and said," She is." Ren laughed. "Okay. Okay. So she is."

"I'm going to cherish this bottle forever," said Sanity.

"Same here," replied Ren.

"When I'm feeling down or sad I can just look at the shell inside the bottle and be reminded of you so I won't have to worry anymore," Sanity told Ren.

"Or you can just come to me. I'll be here," Ren told her. Sanity smiled at him, "Sure."

"You want something to eat?" he asked her.

"Yea. I'm hungry," replied Sanity. They went to a food booth and order two sandwich, two drinks, and a pack with two medium size cookies. They walked toward an empty table near the dance floor and sat down.

"Whyte?" wondered Ren when he saw him dancing with a girl.

"Whyte? Where?" asked Sanity. Ren nodded to him. "Why is he dancing with her? Where's Yuki?" wondered Sanity.

"Knowing those two they probably got mad at each other," replied Ren who took a bit into his sandwich. Ren looked up at Sanity and noticed the worry expression on her face. "Don't worry. Where ever Yuki is she'll be all right. She's a strong and smart person," Ren assured Sanity.

"Strong, yes but when she's angry she lose all focus and tend to be careless," said Sanity.

"Speaking of Yuki. There she is now," Ren told Sanity. Sanity saw Yuki walking hand in hand with a cute guy to the dance floor.

"This is going to be interesting," said Ren as he looked at Yuki then backed at Whyte. Sanity wasn't too sure about it.

A look like Whyte is enjoying himself with her, thought Yuki. Who cares. I have him now, she thought as she looked up at the guy she was with. He smiled down at her. In momentsYuki and the guy started to dance. Whyte was surprise to see Yuki dancing with the guy. Yuki? he thought.

Yuki saw him looking at them and smiled at Whyte. Their eyes connected for a while and Yuki grinned at Whyte. For some reason Whyte didn't like the grin. Yuki broke her gaze with Whyte and stared at the guy. Then she placed both of her arms around his neck and dance closer to him. Whyte quickly looked away and grabbed the girl he was dancing with into an embrace and also dance closer to her.

"Looks like those two are going to have a contest," said Ren amuse at the scene before him. "I wonder who's going to win." Sanity hit him on his shoulder and said, "What are you doing? We should try to stop them before one of them get hurt."

"They won't get hurt. They're always like this remember," said Ren. "They're always completing against each other."

"But Ren..." Ren placed a finger on her lips and said," Don't worry. Those two will be all right. Just watch." Sanity turned her attention back to Yuki and Whyte. I don't understand those two, she thought. They like each other, yet they're completing against each other instead of dancing together.


	2. Chapter 2

As they dance, Whyte and Yuki eye each other now and then. They both danced with their partners as wildly as they can to get each other mad and jealous. Yuki got mad when she saw Whyte kissed the girl's neck. Whyte just grinned at her. Yuki quickly turned her gazed away and looked up at the guy she was dancing with. She smiled to herself and pulled the guy head down so she can kiss him. She did. Whyte saw and got piss. He turned away. As Yuki tried to pull away from the guy he wouldn't let go of her. He continued to kiss her lips then her check to her neck. "Stop it," she told him but he wouldn't.

"You wanted this didn't you? That's why you started to dance this close to me and kissed me, right?" he asked her still kissing her neck. "No," she replied trying to pushed him away. "Let me go." He ignored her request and to her horror she felt his hand over her left breast. "Let go!" she shouted. "Be quiet!" he hissed into her ears and held her closer still with his hand over her breast. She wouldn't be quiet instead she started to screamed," Let go of me!" Her scream got everyone attention and most of them stopped to see what was happening. Whyte stopped dancing too to see what was all the commotion. "I told you to be quiet!" he yelled back at her. Angrily Yuki kicked him on his leg and was able to break free. This got him mad so he harshly grabbed Yuki and slapped her on her face. Whyte saw what happened and got mad. As he started to go over there, the girl he was dancing with grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go. This is going to get ugly. It's their own fault. Let's not get involved in this." Whyte ignored her and pulled his arm from her grasped. "Whyte!" she shouted.

"Be quiet. I'm going to help her," he told her. "Why?" she demanded angrily. "It's that slut own fault she got into that mess. Didn't you see the way she was dancing with him?"

Whyte got mad and leaned close to her so that they were face to face, "Don't call my girlfriend a slut" he told her angrily and ran to Yuki pushing people out of his way. As the guy was about to grab Yuki's arm Whyte dashed out of the crowd and punch the guy right across his face. Blood started to ooze out of the guy's mouth. "Don't touch my girl!" he shouted at the guy.

"Whyte," whispered Yuki with tears on her face.

"Damn it. Whyte just had to punch that guy," Ren whispered to himself. "Sanity I want you to get Yuki and get away from this place. It's going to get dangerous."

"What about you?" she asked. "You're not going to..."

"I'll have to back him up. I know he'll do the same to me so I can't just leave him," Ren told Sanity. He looked at Sanity and said, "Don't worry. I'll be all right. Now just go and get Yuki."

Sanity nodded. She didn't want to argue with him.

"Damn you!" the guy shouted at Whyte. They started to fight. "Stop it!" Yuki shouted." Whyte, stop it!" Both guys ignored her and continued their fight. There was a big crowd around them. A girl and a guy ran to get help. Whyte grinned as he towers over the guy who was lying on the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Not so though now are we," he told the guy. As he was about to kick him one of the guy friend jumped out from the crowd and punched Whyte in the stomach. "Damn," Whyte whispered to himself.

"Yuki," said Sanity as she grabbed onto her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Sanity. Yea, I'm alright but we have to stop them," said Yuki.

"I know but we have to get out of here," said Sanity. "It's going to get dangerous if we stayed here any longer."

"Where's Ren?" asked Yuki. Just when Yuki said that Ren dashed out of the crowd and punched the guy's friend who had punched Whyte. "Don't get involve," Ren told him.

"What the heck are you talking about? Look at you. You're involve too," he said and dashed toward Ren to punch him. Sanity's face was filled with fear and worry when she saw Ren and the guy's friend fighting. The four continued to fight. Sanity couldn't take it anymore and ran into the fight to grabbed Ren's arm. "Stop it," she told him. "Stop fighting all of you!"

"I thought I told you to get away from here," he told her. Sanity looked up at his face with tears, "I know but I can't. I don't want to see you hurt."

Ren smiled at her and said, "Get out of here. I don't want to see you get hurt." Sanity wouldn't let go of his arm.

"What a pretty chick you got there man. Mind if I have her," teased the guy's friend. Ren got pissed. "Shut up!"

Whyte overheard what the guy said and told the guy he was fighting, "You're friend is an idiot. He should have never said that. Now my friend is piss and you don't want to get him piss."

"Or what? Is he going to call the police?" teased the guy.

Whyte grinned, "No. It's worse. He'll beat the crap out of your friend and probably sent him to the hospital. Ah... I remember that day when this one guy got him really piss, he almost end up killing that guy."

"Tut...like I'll believe anything you say," said the guy.

"Believe it or not. When he gets piss he turn into a whole different person. The only one that can clam him down is her (nods to Sanity)," Whyte told the guy.

The guy smiled, "And if you're friend do turn into a whole different person we'll use that girl."

Whyte shook his head, "Bad idea. That'll just get him even madder. He doesn't like anyone hurting his girl." Whyte narrowed his eyes, "Just like I don't like anyone hurting my girl." The guy got pissed and they started fighting all over again.

"Don't get her involve," said Ren angrily. The guy just smiled, " I can if I want." That got Ren even madder. "Yuki can you get Sanity out of here?" he asked her without looking away from the guy. Yuki nodded and grabbed Sanity's hand dragging her off the dance floor.

"After I'm done with you. I'm going to get your girl and have a little fun with her," grinned the guy. Fires seem to flare in Ren's eyes and he dashed toward the guy with incredible speed whacking him across his face. The guy was stunned at what just happen.

"Look like your friend lured out the devil within him," said Whyte. "He's in deep trouble now."

"Yuki let go of me!" shouted Sanity. "I have to stop him."

"I know what you mean. I want to stop Whyte too but knowing them they won't stop until it's over. Besides it'll be hard to stop Ren now," said Yuki. She added, " Just look at him. Remember what Whyte told us when Ren get very piss. "

Sanity nodded. "Yea and that's why I have to stop him before he get into deep trouble. "

"Sanity! Weren't you listening to me?" shouted Yuki.

"Yes I was! I'm going to stop him! If I don't then he'll probably end up killing that guy," and a softer tone, " just like that one day when he almost killed that one guy," said Sanity. She sighed then ran back to the dance floor.

"Damn it," Yuki whispered and ran after Sanity.

Ren was still beating up the guy nonstop. The guy Whyte was fighting with tried to go help his friend but Whyte wouldn't allow it. "That's what he deserve."

As Ren was about to kick the guy who had fallen Sanity hugged him from behind. "Stop it Ren!"

"Sanity?"

Yuki grabbed onto Whyte's arm. "That's enough!" she told him. "Yuki, let go of me," he told her.

"No I won't! Whyte let's just leave," she told him. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Whyte laughed. "It's not like you care."

"I do! I do care about your safety Whyte!" she shouted. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" she told him crying. Whyte's heart skipped a beat. He turned around to face Yuki's tearful face. "Yuki," he whispered. He then embraced her tightly and said, " I love you too." Yuki smiled, "Then stop fighting. Let's just leave these losers alone." Whyte nodded in agreement. "Yea, let's." He then passionately kissed Yuki and went over to Ren and Sanity holding Yuki's hand. As they quickly walked over there, two policemen came and they saw them.

"Ren, please stop," cried Sanity. "Sanity, let go of me," he whispered in a tone unlike his. "I won't," she said stubbornly.

Whyte and Yuki reached them. Whyte grabbed Ren's arm. " We have to go now. There are two policemen coming. If we hurry now we can escape," he told Ren. Ren still ignored them instead he glared at his fallen prey.

"REN!" shouted Yuki and Whyte. "Just forget about him," said Yuki.

Sanity walked in front of Ren so he can see her. "Let's go home Ren," she said crying. Ren's eyes widen and his true self appeared again when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Sanity," he whispered and gently wiped her tears away. Deep down inside he was feeling guilty and angry with himself because he had made her cry. He then embraced her while she was still crying. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ears.

"Talk later! Run now," said Whyte as he saw the policemen breaking the crowd apart. He grabbed Yuki's hand and they ran away from the dance floor. Ren did the same thing. He grabbed Sanity's hand and ran after Whyte and Yuki. They were running and running until they were far away from the festival. They were just feet away from the water." Whew! That was close," said Whyte catching his breath. "Yea," replied Yuki who plopped down on the sandy beach. It was now dark and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. Sanity was wiping the blood away from Ren's face while Yuki did the same thing to Whyte. Ren took Sanity's hand in his and kissed them, "I'm sorry for worrying you like that."

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said and hugged him tightly. He held her tightly too. Yuki laid her head on Whyte's shoulder and he placed and arm around her pulling her closer to him." I'm so sorry everybody. It was my entire fault that you guys got in this mess. I'm so sorry," apologize Yuki.

"Yea, it was all your fault. If you wouldn't have dance with that guy then none of this would ever happen," said Whyte. Angrily Yuki pushed away from him. "All my fault! If you hadn't gone dancing with that girl then none of this would have never happen!" she shouted at him.

"Oh, so now you are blaming it on me!" shouted Whyte.

"Here they again," Sanity whispered. "Yea. Let's get out of here," said Ren. Ren helped Sanity get up and they walked down to the water. Whyte and Yuki were still arguing. Sanity took off her boots and ran into the water. Ren watched her and smiled then he took off his shoes and joined her. As he approached her she kicked some water at him. They started to play in the water together, kicking water at each other and trying to get each other wet. Meanwhile Whyte and Yuki had stop arguing but now they have a staring contest. For a while they stared at each other then Yuki laughed. Whyte laughed too. "We're such idiots," she said. "Idiots huh? I doubt it. Our relationship is just a little weird," said Whyte.

"A little?" asked Yuki. They both laughed again. "Did you really meant what you said to me back there?" asked Whyte.

"Meant what? What did I say?" she asked teasingly but Whyte didn't catch it. "Never mind," he said and looked off at the water where Sanity and Ren were wetting each other and having fun. Yuki follow his gaze and noticed them too. She then smiled and looked at Whyte. "Whyte?" she asked. "Yea," he replied. Yuki quickly grabbed Whyte and said," I love you." Then she kissed him. Whyte was surprise but happy. "I love you too." He held on to her tighter and kissed her more passionately.

"Look like they're getting along again," Sanity told Ren. "Yea," he replied as they watched Whyte and Yuki kissed. Ren then took this chance to grabbed Sanity and picked her up. "REN!" she screamed. "Put me down!"

"Gladly," he replied and dropped her into the water. She angrily got up and shouted, "RENHO!That wasn't nice."

He leaned toward her and said, "I told you not to call me Renho besides I bought you that choker so..." Sanity got mad at him and walked away from him. "Hey! I was just playing with you! I'm sorry!" he shouted and embraced Sanity from behind. She quickly turned around and pushed him down splashing into the water. "What was that for?" he asked standing up drench with water. "For dropping me," she replied. "I guess we're even now huh?" she asked. "Not quite," he replied, " you still owe me for buying you that choker."

"I never ask you too. You did it own your own will and you told me not to worry about it," she told him. "But I guess I can give you something in return."

"And what's that?" he asked amuse. Sanity smiled at him then she quickly gave him a pecked on the lips. "That's what," she told him. Ren touched his lips and said," That's it?" Sanity crossed her arms and said, "Yes." Ren smiled then grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Sanity wrapped her arms around his shoulder as the waves came in and crashed against their body. They stopped kissing when they felt water being splash onto their face. Whyte and Yuki were laughing.

"You two should get a room if you want to make out," teased Whyte. "Same goes for you," Ren told him. "What is that suppose to mean?" Whyte asked him. Ren just grinned and said nothing. Sanity was holding onto Ren's right arm while Yuki was holding onto Whyte's left hand. They both smiled at each other and nodded. To the guys surprise the girls pushed the guys into the water and ran out of the water. They quickly stood up and saw the girls laughing at them. Whyte and Ren exchange glances and grinned. Yuki and Sanity didn't like their looks so they started to run. The guys ran after them. Yuki screamed in excitement. She was running along the water and Whyte just grabbed her and pushed her down to the sand. Yuki screamed, "Get off of me Whyte." He just grabbed one of her hand and kissed her lips. Yuki tried to push him away but eventually gave in and kissed him back. Meanwhile Ren came up behind Sanity and embraced her tightly. She tried to escape but he wouldn't allow it instead the both of them fell into the water with a loud splash. Their eyes connected as they stood up. Ren gently caress her cheek with his hand and lean to kiss her. Before he did, he whispered, " I love you." Sanity's eyes widen in surprise. Ren. This is the first time he has ever told me he love me. All this time we've been together he had only show his love to me never told me, thought Sanity. I'm happy.

"I love you too," she whispered between the kiss. "I know," he whispered back. They stopped kissing and just embraced each other under the starry night sky.

THE END

Yea, yea….ending is cheesy but I can't help it. It is a happy ending..LOL…


End file.
